Bhadra
Bhadra (भद्र) is a character in Far Cry 4. She is depicted as an adventurous teenage girl, who is thought to be the new Tarun Matara, the real life incarnation of the Bride of Banashur from Kyrat mythology. Bhadra is a product of civil war under Pagan Min’s rule. Ubisoft states that having grown up with parents involved in the Golden Path rebellion, she was surrounded by "weapons and war documents instead of toys and children’s books". The frequent injuries and deaths of family and friends forced Bhadra to mature quickly. She is described as having never known a life of carefree innocence, but having handled these burdens with maturity beyond her years. A teenager by the events of the game, Bhadra is finally in a position where she can do something to affect the war. She has all the passion and determination needed to make a difference; she just isn’t sure what that difference should be. Bhadra seems to enjoy Ajay's presence in Kyrat, especially after he saves her from a fire during a Royal Army attack which makes them grow closer. Bhadra is the one who tells Ajay that his father was murdered. She sympathizes with Ajay's indecision saying she herself is unsure what she wants or what she should be doing to help Kyrat, and that she is caught between what Sabal and Amita both want for her. Sabal believes the role of Tarun Matara is not only an honour for Bhadra but is a responsibility of hers. Bhadra likes Sabal and shares his sense of responsibility toward Kyrat’s history and culture, but she is also active and hands-on. She’s been patrolling the village at night to "keep it safe" since she was 8 years old and isn't sure she wants to give up this active lifestyle which being Tarun Matara would require her to abandon. Amita admires this about Bhadra and wants her to have nothing to do with the responsibilities she would face as Tarun Matara. Amita sees the practice as anti-progressive, outdated, and one that would rob Bhadra of any chance of a normal life once the war is over. Bhadra idolizes Amita who she sees as an older sister, admiring her independence and strength. An adventurous and fearless young woman, Bhadra helps out like she knows Amita would and is also very sensitive to the needs and desires of people like Sabal. She wants what’s best for Kyrat and is trying to decide which path to take – Sabal or Amita’s. If the player chooses to make Amita lead the Golden Path after the game has ended there is a cutscene in Tirtha where Amita has ordered the Golden Path to take children away without their parents permission to work on the opium fields and for conscript soldiers. When Ajay asks her what Bhadra will think about this, Amita replies she had her "sent away and she won't be coming back" so that the Golden Path's enemies cannot rally behind her as the Tarun Matara. This leaves Bhadra's fate unknown. If the player chose to make Sabal the leader of the Golden Path, Bhadra is made the Tarun Matara in the ceremony of purification in blood. In this ceremony, Sabal slits the throats of Amita's followers in front of Bhadra. A horrified Ajay asks if this is appropriate and Sabal responds that it is essential, making it clear he intends to expose Bhadra to a violent lifestyle as he roots out the remainder of Amita's followers, who he perceives as her traitors. Trivia * Bhadra appears on the back of the 9-inch Pagan Min statue. * During the first mission in the monastery you can speak to Raju. He will confess his interest for Bhadra, saying that he wants her to give birth to his five sons. * You can hear Rabi Ray Rana during a Radio Free Kyrat segment that revering a girl this young in her supposed godhood is "a lot of pressure for a teenager", and that if he were in her position, he would abuse such a status by ordering people to drop down and do 25 push ups so they would look fit as no one would dare to piss off a god. Gallery Pagan Min Figurine Back.jpg Bhadra.png bhadra.PNG|Amita and Bhadra. Bhadraconcept1.jpg|Bhadra concept art. Bhadraconcept2.jpg Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Golden Path